User blog:Carabe197/Hanged Man Journey
Hello everyone. This might not look like much, but its best newbie like me can do, when it comes to something like this. This is what I’ve been working on. As I’m not that good at making comics and what not, I decided to do it this way. This is would be like Interactive "comic". Main idea is that you have the power to influence what will happen by putting up comments that tell what will happen. Please be specific on who will complete the action. Like, for example you can tell the 12th what he will do next, like there are 3 door and you can decide which door he will open, you can say if he starts too break table legs and such. Or you can tell what will happen next, like spikes come out of walls or chair on fire. As a bit of extra specifics (if you want that is) add page number (from 3 to upwards (I have decided what will happen in first two pages)) if you want it to happen in certain place. Prologue HMJ1.JPG|I spent decades searching through myths, rumors, legends and even the tales parents tell to their children so they behave. No matter how small or insignificant. bit by bit I have uncovered this mystery wrapped up in an enigma. HMJ2.JPG|But, even if I have come father than anyone else with my search, I haven’t found answers to the big questions. How are those men connected, what does their connection mean. HMJ3.JPG|And how do I fit in all of this mess? HMJ4.JPG HMJ5.JPG|This man in the picture went by the names "Kaiser Trasgo" or "Occisor" to name a few, but no one knew his true name. He was infamous mob boss, feared and respected by all during his time, but mostly feared. By my search, I have estimated him to be the 4th of the 11. HMJ6.JPG|But that’s the frustrating thing about this. By any means, if this was normal, I would be able to say with utmost certainty that he IS 4th. HMJ7.JPG|But because the, “uniqueness” of this case, I can’t take almost anything as certainty. *sigh* explaining this to layman would take years, and that’s just the basics. HMJ8.JPG|For sake of my own self, I’m not telling my real name. You may refer to me as “12th Madman”. HMJ9.JPG|But now, I must take my leave and go “There”. HMJ10.JPG|I don’t know how long this “trip” is going to take but none the less, it’s one that I must complete. HMJ11.JPG|For long time I have spent inside this place, trying to make sense of the 11 men before me and now I can leave it all behind. HMJ12.JPG|Quest such as this I only need bare essentials, like my lantern, my staff and my gun. HMJ13.JPG|I build this bunker in the beginning, in order to find perfect place, where nobody would bother me, where I would be able think things through in peace. 10 meters underground and 100 meters diameter with 6 rooms and bathroom. HMJ14.JPG|I don’t believe in things like overkill. HMJ15.JPG|It feels surprisingly uplifting to finally be able to know. Floodgates of my mind are open for all of the answers. I want to know it all. HMJ16.JPG|But foremost… HMJ17.JPG|I want to know secret behind that hat. As far as my research has gone, that hat has always popped up in all of the other 11 possession. No matter when or where, if it has something to do with the 11, the hats always somewhere near. HMJ18.JPG|This place has all the answers to mysteries plaguing my mind: The Tower, which all of the 11 had visited one point of their life. HMJ19.JPG|There was no definite time, no definite pattern with the visits. Reason why I’m going now is that my instincts say “now is your time”. HMJ20.JPG|It calls to me and I answer. HMJT1.JPG|Title Page HMJ21.JPG|I’m finally here, after all that time of looking, I have found key to my questions. HMJ22.JPG|Door itself doesn’t look like anything special. I don’t know what I was exactly waiting for, yet I still feel that this wasn’t it. But at the same time it feels like I was waiting for just this. It’s strange, at the same time I feel like I should leave now and never come back and to take hold of the handle and open it. Even if it’s just door knob, I gives me the same sensation as if it was button, waiting to be pushed, waiting for someone to release unspeakable horrors with it... HMJ23.JPG|But now it’s time to stop dragging my feet. HMJ24.JPG|Moment of truth, as some would say. HMJ25.JPG|No matter what kind of horrors and hardships wait behind this door, HMJ26.JPG|I’m ready for them. Act.1 HMJ27.JPG|Room seems to be some kind of bar. To be honest, it’s not what I expected from the first room, but then again, that seems to be the whole point. There is staircase that leads up to upstairs. HMJ28.JPG|Hmm, there seems to be something living in here. HMJ29.JPG|It looks like some weird cat creature with feather duster for tail. Its eating something from bowl next to it and watching TV. For some reason it’s wearing pants and napkin around its head, like some cleaner (which would explain the tail). HMJ30.JPG|I’m not sure whenever or not this thing is deaf, oblivious or just plain dumb, as it hasn’t noticed me, even with those huge ears. HMJ31.JPG|TV doesn’t have anything on, it just shows Test Patterns. HMJ32.JPG|It doesn’t react in any way when I touch it. Doesn’t even look at me, as if I didn’t even exist. Is it that uncaring, or just unaware of me? HMJ33.JPG|Let’s see if it will react to this little guy here. HMJ34.JPG|Bang. HMJ35.JPG|Never mind, I never was one for animal cruelty without reason. Let the thing be with its uninteresting funs. I have other things to do. HMJ36.JPG|Like to investigate where this staircase leads to. HMJ37.JPG|The hell?!?!?! HMJ38.JPG|Bloody trap door!!!!!!!!!!!! HMJ39.JPG|I felt that one. Son of a pigeon’s trap door. Where am I now? And where is my staff? HMJ40.JPG|It looks like I dropped in some kin d of basement, mismatch of one at least. Now, my staff. I can’t see it here. Darn, it must be still back at the bar, bloody trap door. HMJ41.JPG|D: Good day sir. Did you have nice dream?”12th: The heck? HMJ42.JPG|D: Hello, allow us to introduce yourself. One with the triangle head is Abacus Addition. A: please to meet you. D: One next to him is Math Multiplication M: Please to meet you. D: And I am Decimal Division... HMJ43.JPG HMJ44.JPG|D: Now why would you shoot at the air? 12th: How did he… HMJ45.JPG|D: Why do you keep shooting at air, sir? Are you aware that one of the first sign of insanity is seeing thing that are not there? HMJ46.JPG|12th: Why don’t you stand still? D: I haven’t moved an inch. HMJ47.JPG|12th: What the? D: Well, you stood there for few moments and kept mumbling to yourself. Then you yelled "why don’t you stand still". And here we are now. HMJ48.JPG|The clip is still full. Was that just a hallucination?D: This tower has some interesting effects on people. 12th: I was aware of that. HMJ49.JPG|A,M and D: Now, let’s get to the meat of our visit, shall we? We are working on busy schedule and boss doesn’t like when others take too long. He doesn’t get angry easily, but that doesn’t mean we are going to tempt that. HMJ50.JPG|A, M and D: As you can see, there are three doors behind us. One of them lead back to the upstairs, where you can retrieve your lost weapon. Other two are dead ends. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to come back and try other doors. HMJ51.JPG|D: That is to say, if you don’t die inside the dead end door. HMJ52.JPG|Hmm. This could prove to be quit troublesome. HMJ53.JPG|I need to make a call. HMJ54.JPG|I need to improvise a new weapon. You never know with this place after all. HMJ55.JPG|Not my cup of tea, but it’ll have to do. HMJ56.JPG|Yes, I saw it myself. No, of course not. Yes. Yes. Most certainly boss. Where? Again, was it left or right, I always forget that. Affirmative. Have a good day, sir. HMJ57.JPG|Oh dear, oh dear… This is going to be bad. It’s always about something bad when his calling me. HMJ58.JPG HMJ59.JPG|I hope he isn’t going to yell at me for this. It’s worst when he yells at me. Oh dear, when he gets angry, it’s downright unnerving. HMJ60.JPG HMJ61.JPG HMJ62.JPG HMJ63.JPG|Juuuustt piiiiiick ooooone… HMJ64.JPG HMJ65.JPG HMJ66.JPG|Not sure what this is supposed to do, but if boss wants it, then it doesn’t matter. Oh dear, hope his happy with this one. he did say draw one, but if he doesn’t like this, oh dear… HMJ67.JPG HMJ68.JPG HMJ69.JPG HMJ70.JPG HMJ71.JPG HMJ72.JPG HMJ73.JPG HMJ74.JPG|My God... HMJ75.JPG|It’s worse than I had imagined. HMJ76.JPG|Oh Jesus. Right out of the frying pan and into the fiery pit. HMJ77.JPG|World made out of weirdness and shenanigans, and i have to roam through it. I really picked my own noose. HMJ78.JPG|What the heck? My arm... HMJ79.JPG|Its sinking in the ground!!!!!!!!!!!! HMJ80.JPG|I just though it looked like a brain and now it actually is brain!! HMJ81.JPG|Welp, this is all well and dandy now, isn't? HMJ82.JPG|The ladder, I can use that to gain some leverage and pull my arm out of this thing. HMJ83.JPG|Little more, almost there. HMJ84.JPG|Got it. Now only thing I need to do is pull and I’ll be free from this gray matter mountain. HMJ85.JPG|Ow, woe is me, there is a person trapped down there. He must need a hand. HMJ86.JPG|Or more precisely… HMJ87.JPG|A foot. HMJ88.JPG|Goodbye, aimless wanderer. HMJ89.JPG|Argh!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened?!?!?! HMJ90.JPG|This really put things in a perspective. I’m starting to think that this wasn’t worth its salt. HMJ91.JPG|Oh, Christ. Can’t I go for few minutes without having to plummet to my untimely demise? HMJ92.JPG|Whatever case ladder to break wasn’t natural, but in this place, nothing is following nature’s laws. HMJ93.JPG|Wonder what this place has next stored for me? HMJ94.JPG|*sound of whistling*. HMJ95.JPG|I really did have to go summon daemons. It appears that this place has it out for me. HMJ96.JPG|Three times I have fallen and two of them I end up lying with my back on the pavement (figuratively speaking). And it hasn't even been 10 minutes. HMJ97.JPG|???: Quit the conundrum got yourself into, am I correct sir? 12th: Oh, what now? HMJ98.JPG|12th: Who the hell are you suppose to be? HMJ99.JPG|Crabba: My name is Crabba, yes it isn’t creative name but it shows you another side of this place, sometimes when you imagine something, you don’t put that much effort to certain things. Similarly, you don’t necessarily look function in your brain child’s. For example, my hands are useless in most mundane affairs, such as brushing my teeth. 12th: What are you talking about? What is this place? HMJ100.JPG|Crabba: You’re inside the brain, in a manner of speaking of course. This is a “world of imagination”. I would sing that song, but quite frankly, I lack talent in the art of singing. Everything here is imaginary, which includes yours truly. HMJ101.JPG|12th: If this is imagination world, why does everything look just weird? Wouldn’t there be variety with creatures? Crabba: You misunderstand sir; imagination isn’t always strait and rational, such as it is here. This world is ruled by thoughts twisted as corkscrew. As so, everything is chaotic, unbound and free to roam by themselves. One could say that this is caricaturistic representation of reality, where there might be creator, whose choices don’t mean anything, as his creations are not following him. I really wouldn’t want this conversation become psychological, as it would then more relay on symbolic meaning, metaphysical concepts and how much are we ready to widen your horizons. 12th: Has anyone ever said you talk too much? Crabba: Well, everyone here just stick to themselves, so I haven’t had many chances to make small talk. HMJ102.JPG|12th: What’s with your clothing? Trying to go for some kind of mobster look? Is it in style in here, I saw three guys wearing similar style cloths earlier. HMJ103.JPG|Crabba: I’m not sure of a style, but I wear it as I was made with it on me. They didn’t give me choice in the matter. HMJ104.JPG|Crabba: Where are you heading to, sir? 12th: Enough with this sir business, just call me 12th. Crabba: Twelfth, that’s rather unusual name, and that was said by someone from land of grand cuckoos. 12th: Whatever, to answer your question, I’m trying to find something in here. Crabba: Ah, you’re looking something, you don’t know what, but you’ll recognize it when you see it and you don’t know where it is, correct? HMJ105.JPG|12th: How did you... Crabba: You learn to read between the lines when you lived here long enough. Can I come with you? 12th: Huh? Crabba: I could act as your guide through this sea of disorder. 12th: What’s with the sudden proclamation? Crabba: I haven’t talk to anyone or more likely, anything for such long time; I would appreciate some company, even if it isn’t that long. Besides, I know how this world operates. HMJ106.JPG|12th: I see. No other option then, I can’t control which direction you stick your feet. HMJ107.JPG|Crabba: Marvelous. 12th: Don’t tempt me. HMJ108.JPG|OmniPort: Processing in 75%, 10 seconds to the transportation. HMJ109.JPG|OmniPort: Processing complete, commencing omni-dimensional transportation. HMJ110.JPG|Simply excellent. HMJ111.JPG|OmniPort: Transportation complete. Nemesis Roster subject number 67, criminal class: Mercenary, Subjects Name: Mister Mint. Known allegiances: Partner of Mister Dick. HMJ112.JPG|OmniPort: Nemesis Roster subject number 68, criminal class: Mercenary, Subjects Name: Mister Dick. Known allegiances: Partner of Mister Mint. ???: Welcome back, gentlemen. HMJ113.JPG|???: I have another job offering for the two of you. Act.2 HMJ114.JPG|Crabba: That’s Tan-runk, its spit is highly explosive. Split up, he doesn’t know which one to follow. HMJ115.JPG|12th: What are these tine turban boxer suppose to be? Crabba: McZayi. They aren’t strong, but can overwhelm you by swarming you. Let them get close and whack the quantity of them, lot more faster than hitting them one at the time. HMJ116.JPG|12th: Oh, what now? Crabba: A Desert Claw. It has harder time with small things. HMJ117.JPG|Crabba: Rope Prick, it can generate electricity. 12th: No, really? HMJ118.JPG|12th: By the way, you said that you would be able to make us get though this in one piece, yet we still get to fight some weird monstrosities. Crabba: I never said that there wouldn’t be obstacles in your way. Need I remind you that this whole land is made out of crazy thoughts, meaning that inhabitants tend to be nigh mindless. They act on basic instinct and can easily ignore you, like any other animal. HMJ119.JPG HMJ120.JPG HMJ121.JPG|Crabba: Now then, here we are.12th: What is this? Crabba: Let me present you, The Rail of Thought. HMJ122.JPG|12th: can you give some context with that? Crabba: You see this track is used by the Train of Thought. That train leaves from the very beginning of this world and exits through the thought center. Thaought Center is what I believe is the only route to exit this world. HMJ123.JPG|Crabba: After that point we should be asking some directions. I believe that there were some “people” there that know this. 12th: Are you saying that there are more creatures like you? Crabba: Well, not necessarily in appearance wise, but they are able to hold coherent conversation, yes. But you should be aware, not all of them are as friendly as me. HMJ124.JPG|12th: Hmm? Something wrong? Crabba: No, just getting to your level. It’s easier to carry one a conversation when you can look person in the eyes. HMJ125.JPG|12th: So, what in your mind, Crabba? Crabba: Nothing much, just in thirst for conversation. 12th: Okay, what do you want to talk about? Crabba: Do you like hotdogs? 12th: Not that much, I won’t make evil eye to you if you give me one, but it wouldn’t be my first option when it comes to lunch of so and so. Crabba: I haven’t eaten one myself, but it isn’t in my so called “bucket list”. 12th: You actually have bucket list? Crabba:Yes, its one way to spend your time by thinking what you would want to do in future . HMJ126.JPG|???: Hey ho. HMJ127.JPG|???: Greetings fellow vagabonds of the mindscape. While walking along this desert, I couldn’t but notice your little search. As a sort of soul brother of traveling, I thought that I could join your little party. For you see, I don’t have any sort of destination, so far I have gone to wherever wind blows. But you may never know when you would need extra pair of hands in your quest. HMJ128.JPG|???: If you ask me of how I know you’re in a quest, its painfully apparent, as you have the clear quest goer aura around you. HMJ129.JPG|???: What do you say? HMJ130.JPG HMJ131.JPG|???: Woah now. HMJ132.JPG|???: Now why in the wide world did you do that for? 12th: Because you wear bandages. ???: Scusi? 12th: I know from the experience, that anyone who is anyway related to this place, doesn’t wear bandages if they’re not trying to hide something. HMJ133.JPG|???: Well now, aren’t we sharp. HMJ134.JPG|???: Truly, you are correct in your assumption. HMJ135.JPG|???: So, let’s quit the game and start from the beginning. HMJ136.JPG|???: You now witness the great form of me, The Great Voltaire Relâmpago... HMJ137.JPG|Voltaire: The Maniac Thunderball. HMJ138.JPG|Voltaire: Reflexes alert!!!!! HMJ139.JPG|You dodged that quit well, even when it was so close. Applauds. HMJ140.JPG|Now then, boy... HMJ141.JPG|Try dodge these little things I call... HMJ142.JPG|Sparking Shredder!!!! HMJ143.JPG|Shredder my foot, those things explode. HMJ144.JPG|That was far too easy. HMJ145.JPG|Holy Christ!!!!!!!! HMJ146.JPG|Im gain flat on my face. I just had to go summon demons. HMJ147.JPG|Voltaire: Hola!!!!!!!! HMJ148.JPG HMJ149.JPG|Voltaire: My eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!! HMJ150.JPG|When you’re quite literally made out of lightning, you can't touch things without blowing them up, or at least heating them. Voltaire needs to make himself physical so that he can touch anything. This makes him vulnerable to things like sand in eyes. HMJ151.JPG|Of course, that won’t do anything more than annoy him. We need to get to the other side of the rails. HMJ152.JPG|That was wrong move, scraggy boy. HMJ153.JPG|Voltaire: You ain't going anywhere!!!!!!! HMJ154.JPG HMJ155.JPG HMJ156.JPG Category:Blog posts